The invention relates to a door structure, and more particularly to a door structure for ships with low Radar Cross Section requirements.
In order to make a ship invisible or nearly invisible to radar, a ship is build such, that when a radar beam irradiates the ship the reflection of said radar beam is directed away from the radar source, as a result of which the ship is not visible on the radar. However, radar is still further developed and smaller objects can be detected by radar. Traditional door structures, which are commonly used in such radar insensitive ships, still have protrusions and/or openings, which are particularly visible for radar,
Any opening or recess larger than approximately 1/4 inch is especially visible for radar and therefore the connection of the conventional door to the bulkhead is visible.